<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See you at the End by StarfallSky1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953756">See you at the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallSky1/pseuds/StarfallSky1'>StarfallSky1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emperor Darth Vader, F/M, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebels, Suitless Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallSky1/pseuds/StarfallSky1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is set in an alternate, fantasy like universe where Emperor Vader rules after killing his Master.<br/>Chapter One: Vader goes to fight Ahsoka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See you at the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeLunaSkywalker/gifts">PadmeLunaSkywalker</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vader sat alone. The sounds of people working down in the capital city of Coruscant didn't bother him at all. He was meditating, trying to find the rebel base, hidden somewhere in the Great Forest of Yavin. The Forest was so big that it would take Vader's men months to find the Rebels, the time that Vader didn't have.</p><p>The Empire was in chaos. Vader had just struck down Sidious, and his reign was still not accepted by all Imperial citizens and military officers. He knew that wiping out the Rebellion is the first thing he'll have to do to gain his citizens' trust.</p><p>It has all started when he found out that his Padmé is alive. She and their fifteen-year-old children, Luke and Leia, were hiding from Vader and the Empire. It would have been alright if it wasn't for one small detail. Sidious told Vader years ago that his wife and unborn child have died. Angered by this, Vader killed his Master and took the throne for himself. He found Padmé and the twins hiding in the Mountain City of Alderaan. There was a big fire on the mountain that night.</p><p>Vader got up from his seat. The black cape blowing behind him as he walked through the halls of his palace, he reached his private quarters. Padmé has her own quarters, she doesn't let Vader sleep with her anymore. <br/>
He took off his helmet. His old master ordered him to wear it, as to hide the face of Anakin Skywalker underneath it. Wearing it has almost become a normal thing to him. The only people that saw him without it are his wife, his kids, and a couple of trustworthy officers and aids.</p><p>He looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were no longer blue as they once were. They were golden, with a red rim. He also appeared a bit older than he should. He knew that it was because of the Dark Side. <br/>
In the beginning, it was hard for Vader to use the Dark Side. It was still the Force that he used, but it felt more intoxicating than the Light he used for most of his life. Even as a little boy in the deserts of Tatooine he could sometimes feel little tingles whenever he was in danger. </p><p>"Your Majesty," Vader's second in military command, Admiral Piett said as he walked into the room. Piett was one of the people who could see Vader without helmet and walk out with their life.</p><p>"Yes, Admiral Piett?" Vader replied.</p><p>"We believe that we have found a rebel camp near the Atollon canyon," Piett answered. </p><p>"Could it have clue as to where the Rebels' base is?"</p><p>"We believe so. Our scouts confirmed that the camp is operated by the Phoenix cell."</p><p>Vader huffed. He was familiar with this cell. In this cell, there were two Jedi, a Master and his Padawan. Vader fought them in Lothal some time ago. He also engaged with the rebel cell once in a sky battle. </p><p>He remembered the moment. He was on his flagship when he felt someone in the enemy's skyship, the Ghost he believed the name of the ship was.</p><p>He felt Ahsoka Tano.</p><p>She was his Padawan during the Clone Wars, many years ago. She left the Jedi before the end of the war but came back to fight against Maul on Mandalore.</p><p>Vader had a feeling that Ahsoka was in that camp.</p><p>"Admiral, prepare my ship. We go there at the dawn."<br/>
-------<br/>
In Atollon, Ahsoka Tano was looking at the horizon. She knew that Vader will come. She somehow convinced other Rebels to evacuate. Kanen and Ezra wanted to stay too, but she assured them that she could face Vader alone. </p><p>The news of Palpatine's death was heard all across the realm. Officially, Palpatine died due to his old age and sickness. Ahsoka suspected that Vader had something to do with it.</p><p>She braced herself as she saw Vader's flagship, the Devastator, rising on the horizon.<br/>
-------<br/>
Vader's men searched the rebel camp and found nothing that could help them find the main rebel base. Vader wasn't mad- if he was, the trooper commander wouldn't still be alive. But he felt something. Or rather, someone.</p><p>He dismissed his men, ordering them to go back to the ship. He will face Ahsoka Tano alone.</p><p>After a long walk through the forest, he found her. She was standing on a cliff. She had grown a lot since Vader last saw her. She still had her hair braided in the same way as before. Her unnaturally white hair was braided into three tight braids, as is the tradition of the Togruta tribe. Markings on her face were pale compared to her dark skin. </p><p>Vader eyed her, she made herself new lightsabers. He knew that she had to defeat an Inquisitor to get his kyber. </p><p>"I see you still like doing the dirty work by yourself," Ahsoka spat.</p><p>"Your friends already left. Why weren't you with them?" Vader said. His voice was changed by the mask he wore.</p><p>"Why would I? You still wouldn't stop looking for me?"</p><p>But it was true. He thought Ahsoka was dead. He found her lightsaber in the wreckage of that fallen Venator. And for many years he believed that Ahsoka didn't make it. Vader was sure that she was killed by the clones during Order 66, when Sidious ordered clones, the magically created army that the Republic used, to kill her.</p><p>"I heard you captured Padmé and the twins. Have you come after me too, Anakin?"<br/>
That hit Vader hard. He did want Ahsoka to come with him. She was the closest thing he had to a little sister.</p><p>"That name doesn't mean anything to me now. Leave while you still can."</p><p>"What happened to you?" Ahsoka asked. Vader felt a bit of desperation in her voice. <br/>
"You know what happened to me," if he wasn't wearing the mask, his voice would probably tremble. </p><p>"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were, beneath that mask," Ahsoka said, "but it's impossible. My Master could never be as vile as you."</p><p>"Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him."</p><p>"Then I will avenge his death."</p><p>"Revenge is not the Jedi way."</p><p>"I am no Jedi."</p><p>Ahsoka turned on her lightsabers. They were white, a very unique color. Vader turned his saber and their duel began.</p><p>Ahsoka jumped in the air, attacking high, but Vader deflected it. He swung his saber and Ahsoka blocked with both of her sabers. She pushed him with the Force. She jumped once again. She landed on Vader's block, and she rolled behind the Sith. He swung his saber a few times at her but she was able to dodge, each time making a back handspring. <br/>
Ahsoka swung the lightsabers as fast as</p><p>she could, but each time Vader would block her attacks. They haven't seen each other in years, and Vader saw that his former apprentice had become more powerful, more certain in her abilities.</p><p>Still, it wasn't enough. They were fighting very close to the edge of the cliff. Vader used that to his advantage and pushed Ahsoka with the Force. The only problem was, he couldn't make himself watch as Ahsoka was falling to her death.</p><p>He turned around to leave, turning off his lightsaber and putting it back on his belt. Then he heard someone running behind him. Sure enough, it was Ahsoka. She cut Vader's mask open with one of her lightsabers. They both fell to the ground. Vader was quick to pull the burning helmet off his head.</p><p>"Ahsoka," he called, his voice no longer depend on the vocoder in his mask. </p><p>"Anakin," she called back. She was sure that she has seen Vader's eyes become blue for a second. "I won't leave you. Not this time."<br/>
Vader said nothing. He just turned on his lightsaber. Ahsoka sighed out, raising her blades. The duel continued.</p><p>Soon enough they were in another saber lock. Vader was gaining on Ahsoka, but she played it smart. She turned off one of her sabers, the one she was holding in her left hand. She flipped it, turned it on, and cut off Vader's right, prothetic hand. She remembered the first time Anakin took it off.<br/>
But now was not the time for happy memories. </p><p>The metallic hand fell to the ground. Ahsoka kicked Vader in the stomach and he fell back. She pulled his lightsaber from his hand and threw it aside. Vader was on his knees, with Ahsoka's lightsabers on his throat.</p><p>"Do it," Vader whispered. Ahsoka's hands were shaking.</p><p>After a few seconds, she turned off her sabers. "I won't be the one to do this, Anakin," she said as she stared at Vader. </p><p>She started walking away when Vader said:</p><p>"You have changed, Snips."</p><p>"So have you, Skyguy," Ahsoka says and disappears into the forest.</p><p>Vader huffs. He got up and called his lightsaber to him. As he was walking back to the Devastator, he wondered why Ahsoka let him live. Was there still Light in him? Possibly. Didn't Luke say something like that too? He would have to wonder about that some other time. Now he has an Empire to rule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there, I'm sorry that this first chapter is just above the mimimum word count but I had a lot of things going on. I'll write more one-shots set in this universe whenever I can. Also the title may change</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>